Foolishness
by Shitty Chicken Gang Bang
Summary: The Sweeney Todd medley me and caro made up on msn... why publish this? because i can XD


This is the Sweeney Todd medley me and my friend Caro made up on msn :)

**bold = mrs lovett (caro)**

normal = mr todd (shitty chicken gang bang)

* * *

OUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

**but mista T!**

GETOUUUT

**whats all this shouting and running about?**

i had him

**no i had him!!!**

NO YOU DIDNT MISSUS LOVETT

HIS THROAT WAS THERE AND HE'LL NEVER COME AGAIN

thanks to YOU mrs lovett and your pies

because if u werent bakin them pies mrs lovett, the sailor woulda never seen the smoke

and then he wouldnt know where we lived mrs lovett and u didnt lock the damn door mrs lovett

and we ALLLL deserve to die

**you bloody idiot told him yourself where you live!**

even u mrs-------- *record scratching*

**"around fleet street you might find me" pah!!**

MISSUS LOVETT BABZ

how did u KNOW???

**I'm freaking GOD**

because you were not even there mrs lovett

it was me and the sailor at the docks

**and me above in the heavens...**

and i told him a song bout my wife mrs lovett

and a big lovely story bout my life mrs lovett

and we aallll deserve to die

even YOU missus lovett even i

***looks scared***

ya not in tha heavens missus loveet

ya the devils woife

**I'm the stink of evil from below**

*coughs* MISSUS LOVETT

**what, love?**

your a bloody stinker

have a shower or ill never speak to you AGAIN!

wait a minute

u had a shower just before i heard the water running and it went for hours

u wasted all our hot water now it'll never come AGAIN

**seems a downright shame!**

shoime?

**seems an awful waste!**

woiste?

**such a nice plumb frame whats his name has had has**

**nor it can't be traced**

**business needs a lift, debts to be erased**

*staring at gin*

**think of it as thrift, as a gift....if you get my drift**

**seems an afwul waste**

**I mean with the price of meat what is it, when you get it, if you get it,,,,**

AHHH

(missus lovett )

(i missed my cue to say ahhh)

oh wait

**(idiot xD)**

no i didnt

roight on toime

**I know, that was the moment**

**seems an awful waste**

MISSUS LOVETT

**lalala**

**good you got it!**

**take for instance mrs mooney and her pie shop!**

LESS YA WANT A RAZOR WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE I THINK YA SHOULD CONTINUEZ

oh

carry on my pet

:angelface:

**buisness never better using only pussycats on toast**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**now a pussy's only good for six or seven at the most**

i second that

missus lovett ;)

JAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

ahem. continue

my... erm.... turtle dove

**and I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste**

mmm mmm

i agree

oops i mean

missus lovett! i agree entirely with the taste

as u said repetedly yours is the bst pies in london

**brb**

something i said? :angelface:

how delectable

also undetectable

how choice!

how rare!

**back**

**helping my mum with the dishes**

**to make her love me even more lmao**

mrs lovett

leave them dishes to the fishes

and by fishes i mean toby

**TOBY where are you dear????**

because the boy does look like a fish

**nothings gonna harm you.....**

toooobey

**where is he? *whispers***

*razor behind back*

come out come out

Toooooooobey

**wherever you are lmao**

shutup missus lovett

ya scared him off

TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**he has a bloody raizor, my dear! But nothings gonna harm you...not while I'm around**

TOOOOWBEY

**you're being all aggressive again, mr t!**

(soft singing) missus lovett i am sick of looking for the boy

me pies is getting cold and then theyll never be warm AGAIN

lets sneak UP the stairs

where is the BOY who cares

whats dead

is DEAD!

**is dead**

missus lovett

you will not steal my words

**awww mister T ! you know what I'd like to do?**

wot

**doo dooo doodododooooo**

**do you really wanna know?**

(seagull) GAAAAAARKKKK

yes. i do

i mean

of course

**well...**

missus lovett

u cannot use msn

**I could eat you up, I really could**

you was typing in the wrong window ur song

**but ...bring along your chopper, too**

anythiiing you saaay

GAAAAAAAAARRKKK

**a seaside wedding could be devised**

(seals) HUAAAH HUUAHHH HUAHH

(dolphins) hiiiyayayhahahah

**mr t?**

wot.

**I like them gillyflowers**

HAAAAAAAA

ahhaha

AHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

**I don't know though**

**better than daisies?**

well..... my opinion on this matter is.....

well perhaps gillyflowers would be most appropriate.....

to brighten up my room

awful.... gloomy.... down in.... that room

yes... yes indeed missus lovett

most definitely the gillyflowers

**I shall buy some...if the business stays as good**

ahh yes missus lovett

well

soon see to that

now off ya go! off to make more of them scumtuous pies

*slaps bum*

tee hee

***goes off**

missus lovett

you forgot your star

***takes star and rushes off***

**that was a pleasure xDDD**

*slaps bum*

i mean

the pleasure was all mine, m'lady

**lmaoo**

i look, but i see NO LADY

i see

a fish

**ass lmao**

missus lovett

you were too slow to make that joke

**I know I'm watchig something on youtube**

**sorry^^**

missus lovett

while u was watching your filthy movies

i was typing hard away

and now me pone bones is ready to drop


End file.
